danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Makoto Naegi/Image Gallery
Anime Screenshots Naegi2ndIntro.png|Makoto's "true" title revealed. Makoto_Naegi_anime_opening_1_HQ.png|Makoto in the Dangan Ronpa opening (1). Makoto_Naegi_anime_opening_2_HQ.png|Makoto in the Dangan Ronpa opening (2). Makoto_Naegi_arrives_anime_EP1_HQ.png|Makoto arrival at Hope's Peak Academy. Naegi_waking_up_in_class_anime_EP1_HQ.png|Makoto suddenly waking up in the classroom. 4.jpg|Makoto calming down Sayaka. Makoto Naegi and Sayaka Maizono.jpg|Makoto promises at Sayaka that he'll get her out of the school. Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-14h23m24s50.png|"NO, THAT'S WRONG!". Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-14h24m48s93.png|Makoto identifying Leon Kuwata as the killer in the first trial (1). Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-14h25m06s46.png|Makoto identifying Leon as the killer in the first trial (2). Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-14h25m13s118.png|Makoto identifying Leon as the killer in the first trial (3). Naegi anime episode 3.jpg|Makoto shocked after Leon executed. danganronpa-2-6-naegi.jpg|Flushed Makoto. Naegi has been voted as guilty.jpg|Makoto has been voted guilty. Naegi execution.jpg|Makoto in his execution. Naegi interviewed by Jin.jpg|Makoto agreeing to stay locked in the school for life. Naegi looking a picture.jpg|Makoto looking a photo given by Monokuma. Naegi picture anime ep 12.jpg|Makoto's photo given by Monokuma. Naegi after Junko's appearance.jpg|Makoto reaction after the real Junko appeared. Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Makoto in the end card. Naegi in episode 13.jpg|Makoto in the final episode. Manga Appearances File:Naegichibi.png|Makoto, chibi-style. Sakura carrying Naegi (While Aoi watches).png|Sakura carrying fainted Makoto while Hina watches in shock. Leon being dragged away reactions.png|Makato's reaction to Leon being dragged away. Novels Danganronpa/Zero DR0 Pic6.jpg|Makoto held captive by Isshiki Madarai. Character Designs Official Designs naegi.jpg|Makoto's design. Beta Designs Beta desings.jpg|Makoto in the Beta version (Bottom - the first order from left to right). tumblr_mj6t7cso8d1r5kw8so1_1280.jpg|Makoto's beta design. Makoto Naegi Beta character design.jpg|A newer version of Makoto's beta art and designs from the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Handbook. Game Events Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc DanganronpaNaegi'sBeta.jpg|Makoto's beta close up. awake.jpg|Makoto awakes. Naegi_Family.jpg|Makoto's family. Morning meeting.png|Morning meeting in cafetaria. danganronpa_counted.jpg|"NO, THAT'S WRONG!". CelesMurderer.png|Makoto identifying Celeste as the murderer in the Chapter 3 Class Trial. Sakura Suicide.jpg|Kyoko, Hina and Makoto discovered Sakura's dead body. 0A90C240.png|Makoto catch fever. Naegi attacked.png|Makoto being attacked by the mastermind. Neagi_Reading.png|Reading about Fenrir. 01564800.png|After School Lesson. Bad ending.png|Bad Ending. Naegi's pic.png|Makoto's picture. Naegi_Button.png|Makoto pressing the Graduation button. Naegi room.png|Makoto's room. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Event 156.png|Makoto talking through Alter Ego. Event 158.png|Makoto arriving in the last class trial. Event 176.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya leaving the class trial. Event 179.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya at the dock port (1). Event 180.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya at the dock port (2). Event 182.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya leaving the island. Official Art Dranime-bluraydvd-vol1.png|Makoto and Monokuma on the cover of Dangan Ronpa the Animation Volume 1. Monokuma and Makoto DVD cover vol 1.jpg|Makoto and Monokuma on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 1. 4koma.jpg|Makoto on the cover of the Dangan Ronpa Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei DNA Media Comics. Ishimaru article.jpg|Official Art. Naegi, Hagakure and Togami Official art.jpg|Official Art. Yoouiuooiu.jpg|Official Scan. Byakuya and Makoto in Official scan.jpg|Official Scan. Monokuma Makoto Kyouko Chihiro Official scan.jpg|Official Scan. Ronpascan.jpg|Magazine article. Danganarticle2.jpg|Magazine article. Magazine.jpg|Magazine article. Magazine1.jpg|Magazine article. Magazine2.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr_moainzJJ3X1rq1ttzo2_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr_moainzJJ3X1rq1ttzo3_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr_moainzJJ3X1rq1ttzo4_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr_mozgjpJqUB1rbdrw4o1_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr_mozgjpJqUB1rbdrw4o4_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Ronparticle.jpg|Magazine article. Ronparticle1.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr_mozgjpJqUB1rbdrw4o5_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Danganronpa Boys.jpg|Official Art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|Dangan Ronpa Reload promo art. Danganronpa Reload official art MakotoKyokoChiakiHajimeNagitoUsamiMonokuma.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art with Kyoko, Chiaki, Hajime, Nagito, Usami and Monokuma. Danganronpa Reload official art MakotoandHajime.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art with Hajime. Zetsuboukomaru.jpg Official Site Naegi_Lucky_Official_Site.png|Makoto on the official game site (front site). Naegi_Lucky_Official_Site_2.png|Makoto on the official game site (character part). Naegi_Makoto_Official_Anime_Site.png|Makoto on the official anime site. Choose your character.png|Makato on the character select screen. Makoto Naegi Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Official Site.png|Makoto from the official site. Category:Image galleries